


im going hunting

by horrifiant



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Biting, Bliss (Far Cry), Choking, Enemies to Lovers, Fingering, Gen, Oneshot, Other, POV Second Person, Smut, both of u are dumb and horny ., car crashing? is that a tag, except not very enemy-y, gender neutral reader, pure of heart dumb of ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrifiant/pseuds/horrifiant
Summary: crashing into a crate of bliss and immediately being picked up by your sworn nemesis was probably supposed to be your final demise- and yet it wasn't.{gender neutral reader x john seed oneshot}
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/John Seed, John Seed/Reader
Kudos: 32





	im going hunting

**Author's Note:**

> this absolutely was not proof read. godspeed.
> 
> {{late late late edit but i made a far cry specific blog !! you can find me @mbp-50 on tumblr, thank you!!}}

The piercing  _ shrieeeek! _ of wounded metal scraping against crates, crates you just drove a 3 tonne truck into, deafened one ear and travelled swiftly to the other. Luckily, the sheer force of you bouncing off the dashboard served as a distraction- ears not bleeding but face certainly about to.    
  
You managed, barely, kicking at the semi door to let yourself out of the smouldering mess. It had already seeped through the vents and cracks in the windshield, but the full force of the Bliss you’d just crashed into didn’t quite hit you until you graciously  _ fell out _ the vehicle, heaps of uprooted weeds scraping against your cheeks on the ground.   
  
Once accidentally prone, you dragged yourself as far as you could away from the truck, fisting handfuls of grass in a desperate attempt to create some distance. The Bliss had fully dissipated from the boxes behind you, now very apparent to your vision. Hazy and almost sickening, the night sky fevered into a blur, corners of your vision separating into two colours.    
  
You rolled over to your back, breathing shallow as you felt your limbs turn to jelly. Bliss was similar to laughing gas, with the added inclusion of hallucinations. The image of fire dancing around the engine of your stolen vehicle was an immediate danger, though all you could do was delve in the fuzzy outline of the flames, paying a strange amount of attention to the overlap in colours.    
This diversion led you to ignore the encroaching sound of wheels breaking against dirt roads, footsteps approaching your sprawled out self.    
  
_ John Seed _ ; the sight of his dark hair shining against the moonlight very briefly reminding you what had just occurred.    
  
-   
  
By no means was this your first encounter with the youngest Seed, no doubt also not the last, though possibly your most chaotic. In an effort to ‘ _ jazz things up _ ’, John had decided to send two of Jacob’s beefiest Judges after you- unleashing them directly in front of you- leading to a mass panic and hijacking of the nearest  _ thing-with-wheel _ s. An unsuccessful swerve and approximate 500 yard drive later, you’d already driven off a small cliff from focusing too hard on what was behind you.   
  
As for now, you laid in cold grass, high as could be, maybe suffering some internal bleeding.    
  
John clearly did not have to rush to catch up to you.    
  
‘’Wow. I almost want to ask if you’re okay.’’   
  
Your dizzied self simply threw up an arm, more enthusiastic than you’d planned for, thumbs up evidently clear.    
  
His face looming over yours looked bizarre through the thick fog of Bliss, his bright eyes still finding a way to look straight through you. The tug around your shirt collar was deemed enough warning for John pulling you to your feet and slamming you against a brick wall you hadn’t noticed.    
The air knocked out your already struggling lungs, Bliss not enough to suppress the wince that came from John wrapping an unkind hand around your throat.    
  
Your consciousness was roughly at 75%, the other 25% being represented in light-headedness and giggling. Giggling that still came, even when the back of your skull collided with the side of the building. Giggling that made John look at you with a mildly horrified expression.    
  
His grip around your throat loosened slightly out of instinct, as your head rolled forward, hanging to the side and giving him a far away smile. Apart from the occasional zap of pain, everything was numb. Too numb to register the severity of the situation.   
  
‘’Can you not, see that…?’’ your hand weakly rose to point at, nothing.    
  
‘’Oh, dear Wrathy. What  _ did _ you do to yourself?’’   
  
Another snicker came from you, reason unbeknownst.    
  
Out of your dynamic, it was usually you who led with the talking; John providing teasing retorts instead of addressing his feelings like an adult. This was new for the both of you.   
  
Your head lulled around again, now leaning back against the brick, trying to keep your gaze focused on him with half lidded eyes. You weren’t sure when you had, but your own hands found themselves wrapped around his wrist- not trying to pry his grip from your neck, but simply for extra support.    
It might’ve been the Bliss, but you could feel the warmth of his skin radiate through yours.    
  
John’s other hand was flush against the wall near your ear, the distance between you not needing to be this close. Still, you were already well-aware each Seed had a problem with personal space.   
  
‘’Look at you, trying so hard to stay awake.’’   
  
His voice; his face so close to yours; you could feel through your bones, making you shudder. All you thought to do was nod in agreement, words failing you. The unravelling of your mental state made John chuckle, albeit nervously.    
If any situation was going to prove he never intended to kill you, it was this one.    
  
At this point you were certain the only thing keeping you upright was his hand around your throat, the sudden paranoia making you cling to him harder.    
  
‘’Hold, tighter?’’ you breathed out. 

  
‘’I--  _ what? _ ’’   
  
John flexed his hold of you, squeezing momentarily.   
Almost instantaneously, the added effect to your vision from the lack of oxygen mixing with the drug made another frail giggle escape you. The  _ Baptist _ went through every stage of disbelief.    
  
You slid a hand up his wrist, wrapping your fingers around his palm. The feeling of your touch against his-  _ voluntarily _ \- made him falter, heat rising to his cheeks.   
While you were still fighting to keep your eyes open, you were _ blissfully  _ unaware of the grief your captor was going through. His voice caught your fleeting attention once more.

  
‘’Are you enjoying this, deputy?’’    
  
Your face scrunched up. Morality was not on your radar, yet you knew not to nod yes. At least this was a sentence easy enough for you to respond to. 

  
‘’ _ Are-you? _ ’’

  
John blinked, guilt mixed with embarrassment subsiding in his face. He then quirked an eyebrow, lowering his eyeline to match yours.    
  
‘’ _ Ah _ , still my favourite deputy in there, hm?’’   
  
Favourite was a new word. You wondered if he’d say the same if you were sober. You then realised you could wonder again, basic functions making a slow comeback.   
  
You managed a grin, eyes still somewhat heavy.   
  
‘’You,  _ hah _ , picking favourites now?’’ 

  
John relished in your gradual return, trying not to sound excited. 

  
‘’For a minute there I thought I’d have to hand you over to Faith. We wouldn’t want that, would we?’’   
  
The discomfort of pressure against your throat was next to fade in, making you squirm. Your lips parted, trying to retain oxygen. John made note of your sudden struggle, squeezing again.    
  
Your eyes clenched shut and a noise got caught in your chest, that same threat of asphyxiation making your head throb. The smile that tugged on John’s face was malicious fascination, power trip making itself known.   
  
‘’You know, you could just ask me to stop. Honest.’’   
  
Unable to commit to a glare, you instead scoffed to the best of your ability, head spinning. You didn’t think you’d crave 5 minutes ago when you had the cognitive functions of a scrambled egg, but you preferred the complete blackout to the half aware, half drowsy situation you had going on. Nevermind the additional choking.

  
‘’ _ Get, fucked _ .’’ you wheezed.    
  
He laughed, slithering his palm on the wall closer to your hair. John leant in, tip of his nose nearly touching your own.

  
‘’That would be too easy, wouldn’t it? C’mon, deputy, you gotta give me more than that.’’

  
The forced chuckle that came out of you was lined with hysteria.    
  
‘’Dude, I’ve just-  _ fucking _ \- had enough Bliss to,  _ fuck _ , kill a man. Give me a break?’’    
  
John’s baby blues refused to tear away from your own gaze, almost studying every eyelash on you. He tapped his fingers against your neck, thumb digging harder into the side to watch your expression turn. Instead- you poked your tongue out at him.

  
‘’What-- cranky you can’t flirt with me?’’   
  
The implication that everything John did when it came to you-  _ that absolutely was the case _ \- was a desperate attempt at flirting-- and was obvious enough to see  _ straight through _ , made that familiar red dance through his cheekbones again. A nervous scoff awkwardly made its way out his mouth.    
  
Although riddled with pins and needles, you noticed you had begun retaining feeling in your legs again, the Bliss focusing its energy on your head alone. The height John had you pinned at put you on your toes to stay standing.    
  
‘’If this is romance to you,  _ dear _ ’’ he grit out, ‘’I worry about your social life.’’   
  
‘’Who said anything about romance?’’   
  
An odd silence.   
  
‘’Well- you-- you just did, r-right..?’’   
  
The fumbling of his words genuinely amused you. Although humorous to admire this adult man’s breakdown, there was no denying you were guilty of enabling him. If you really cared about fighting against John, you wouldn’t spend time entertaining his cartoonish plans and showing up at every beck and call to throw playground insults at each other.    
  
Come to think of it, you were more likely to get an instant response from the cult leader than any other of your busy friends. This probably said more about the state of both of you than you’d like to admit.    
You glanced at his outstretched forearm to the side of your head, tracing over his tattoos in your mind. John’s face still questionably close to yours, he followed your line of sight to his own arm, turning his wrist slightly to show off the full etches.    
  
Now you were two idiots in the dark staring at an arm. Not even a severed one.    
  
‘’I can give you your own tattoos, if you want.’’   
  
You raised an eyebrow, looking back at him.

  
‘’Was that a threat? It didn’t sound like a threat.’’   
  
‘’Uh- yes, that was supposed to be a threat.’’   
  
‘’You’re not a good liar.’’

  
‘’Lying’s a sin, that’s a good thing.’’

  
‘’So you did just lie?’’

  
‘’What? Wait-’’

  
Instinctively, you laughed. A genuine laugh. One that (pleasantly) surprised John, who immediately fixated on the shape of your smile. He’d never admit it, but seeing you was the highlight of his day. He didn’t know how to categorize his feelings, and certainly didn’t know the technical term for what it was he felt when he saw you, but it was  _ warm _ .    
Unfortunately, John’s love language was deeply rooted in sadism.

...Though it did keep you coming back.

  
You rolled your neck, your hand still holding his, wincing to exaggerate the ache. 

  
‘’You know, normal people ask each other out for drinks. The kinky stuff usually comes later.’’

  
He chuckled, cocking his head to the side. 

  
‘’Are we ‘ _ normal people _ ’, deputy?’’

  
Breathing out, your mouth curved into a smile. 

  
‘’Not even at all.’’

  
John took another digestive look at you, scanning the small cuts around your temples from your fall, seeing your eyes glint in the moonlight- looking up at him with what could be mistaken for admiration. He stopped at your lips, cracked yet upturned. His own mouth was so close to yours he could feel your breath, and the invitation of heat was enough for him to close that short gap- his lips pressing against yours, firm. 

  
Granted all your previous exchanges had been flirtatious, you hadn’t expected him to ever  _ give in _ . You assumed that was against God’s brocode or whatever. Your eyes widened at the shock, the impact cutting off your yelp. When the hand around your throat tightened, your eyelids fluttered shut, eyebrows furrowing.    
  
Shock subsiding, you found yourself melting into the kiss, brain no longer in control of the rest of your body.   
The warmth was worrying. You didn’t want to like this. You wanted to believe, somehow, you were above this- despite weeks of encouraging every interaction between you both.    
  
The intoxicating mix of your ruptured air supply combined with the pressure of John’s mouth on yours made a pang of heat hiss in your abdomen, your free arm reaching his shoulder to sink your nails into.

  
When he broke away, he didn’t go far, panting softly against your own desperate breaths. John pushed his chest against yours, locking you into place and moving his palm to grab a fistful of your hair.    
You whined, swallowing hard as he dipped back in for a second, rougher kiss.    
Tongue teasing your lips, the hot coil in your stomach made your legs unsteady, strengthening your grip on his calloused hand. 

  
The  _ Baptist _ purred, vibration shooting down your spine and making your heartbeat quicken. You felt yourself urge forward with frail enthusiasm, John in turn pushing you harder into the brick.    
His knee raised- pressing in between your clothed thighs, rubbing ever so gently against you.   
  
The foreign feeling made your breath hitch, clinging to him with more desperation than you’d have liked. Finally, he freed your throat, your forehead immediately falling forward onto his shoulder, gasping for air. His fist still gripping your roots, he let you catch your breath before pulling your head back again to expose your bruised neck.

  
In admiration for his handiwork, he leant in to nip along the redness with his teeth, his beard tickling at your collar. You shuddered- hissing in sharply at the sting, running your now free fingers up the nape of his neck.   
  
He hummed, content, the vibration this time rattling your chest and making your breaths come heavy. Feeling your elevated heart rate, John grinded his knee further upward between your legs, a hoarse moan falling from your parted lips.

  
‘’No excuses not to say  _ yes _ for me now, deputy.’’

  
You almost chuckled at the line, your voice shaky.

  
‘’ _ Still gotta make me. _ ’’

  
Almost instantly, John bit into your neck- making you squeal in surprise- intending to mark you as his. You accidentally bucked your hips against his knee, heat rising to your cheeks in embarrassment. The interest made him slither his other hand down your abdomen, trying to undo your zipper, panic rising in your stomach. 

  
‘’ _ Hnn- _ wait...’’ you panted quietly.

  
John retracted, meeting your eyes again, his own chest rising and falling rapidly. You blinked at him, momentarily getting lost in the pure lust written across his face, suddenly leaning in to kiss him yourself, the hand you had on his shoulder moving to cup his cheek.    
Your demonstration in neediness made another low chuckle come from his throat, happy to indulge you with another rough kiss, his tongue no longer cautious. 

  
The fervour from all of it; from both of you; made your head spin, your abdomen on fire. His hand tested your flier again, this time no protest coming from you.    
He reached, past your underwear and straight into your heat, two slender fingers sliding into you.    
  
You choked on a breath, an almost alarmed moan coming from you as you resumed the tight grip on his shoulder. He still had hold on your hair, not allowing you to bury your face as desperately as you’d wanted to. John kept an intense eye on your facial expressions, revelling in your true vulnerability.    
  
Biting your lip hard to suppress more pathetic noises, tears welled in the corners of your eyes from the overwhelming intrusion that had you seeing stars. You couldn’t bring yourself to meet his piercing eyes, the embarrassment pooling into your flushed cheeks. Tiny consecutive whimpers came as he moved a digit inside of you, curling his fingers and pushing further into you.

  
You cried, eyes shutting- the feel of a wet kiss against your forehead and gentle cooing from John falsely quietening you down. 

  
‘’There there, I’ve got you.’’   
  
He waited for your panting to steady before arching his fingers again, reaching a spot that made your vision blank and head fall limp in his grip.

  
‘’Ah _ \-- Y-Yes… _ ’’ you exhaled, quiet.   
  
This piqued John’s interest immediately, keeping his digits taut and hitting that spot again.

  
‘’What was that, deputy?’’   
  
His hand quickened, focusing his methodical fingers specifically on your limit, not allowing for rest.That familiar tingle crept over your stomach, your legs trembling and hips rocking slowly.

  
‘’ _ Nng- yes-s _ ,’’

  
He smirked, nuzzling against your ear and watching your eyebrows furrow.

  
‘’Once more for me, angel.’’

  
John sped up further, each thrust into your peak making sweat bead on your forehead and your knees nearly give out, his low voice making your body tense.

  
‘ _ ’Hah-- ye-s _ ..!’’

  
You felt _ the _ point inside you reach, white hot pooling through your stomach and legs, spine arching in pleasure as you desperately gasped. Your eyes fell shut; the grip on your hair loosening for you to drop your head into John’s chest, burying into the crook of his neck to catch your breath. 

  
Numbness rode through your limbs, similar to the Bliss, while John carefully removed his hand from your jeans- popping both fingers into his mouth to suck, the hand in your hair gently stroking down your nape.    
  
‘’ _ There’s my good little Wrath _ .’’

  
Once you’d readjusted, reveling in post bliss, you looked up, trying to focus on John’s face grinning smugly down at you. You forced a weak sheepish smile, humiliation very much burying itself in your psyche. He simply watched, leaning to kiss you again, tasting yourself on his lips and cringing into a giggle.

  
‘’Eugh, warn me next time.’’

  
John tucked away some stray hairs stuck to your forehead, raising an eyebrow.

  
‘’Next time?’’   
  
You hadn’t noticed your poor choice of words, hiding your face in his shirt again. 

  
‘’You’re not that lucky.’’    
  
He lightly traced over the teeth marks on the side of your neck, soreness making you wince.

  
‘’Maybe not. But at least  _ no one else will be  _ for a while, either.’’

**Author's Note:**

> quick edit : tried to fix the formatting but it might still be a lil. gappy. soz. thank u for making it this far ! iv. never written gender neutral smut before so h. sorry if its . not Fab


End file.
